Ignorance Loves Company Secretly
by Hinata-rocks
Summary: Alone in the world a mysterious girl with a shadowed face, thanks to a green veltvet cloak that slings over her head and shoulders, travels on a chesnut paint mare through the nipping cold nights on the run from anyone and EVERYONE.


Kamille:: Omg, IM SORRY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON IN A WHILE!!!!!!! ; . ; But aleast I'm back? Yey? Okay, I have some explaining to do, I might not get to my other stories for lack of idea's, but I have been dieing to right this story FOREVER and it's showing my love of FMA . 

Ignorance:: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Kamille:: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?! YOUR GOING TO RUIN THE STORY IF YOU SHOW UP O.O;;- um...I mean...hi?

Ignorance:: Yeah, yeah Just start the story already!

Kamille:: I was getting to that!

Ignorance:: Yeah, and Im a regular alchemist. -rolls eyes-

Kamille:: SHUT UP! Your ruining the story- I mean you heard nothing! -smacks forehead.- Please enjoy and I do not own FMA or any of the themes or blah blah blah , exc., exc. I only own the story plot and the idea. OH! And I own my OC;s! Mine I tell you, MINE!...um ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY .

A/n:: This story takes place after BBI (Bluebird's Illusion) when Ed is Pride. Sadly I dont even own THAT game but ED IS HAWT AS A HUMUNCULUS!!!!! o . o;;

-------------------------------------------------------------

I ride thorught the chilling night down the worn out cobble-stone streets ontop of my only friend I have ever known, my mare Keanna. The cold autumn's night wind nipps at my skin, the bitter cold of it tickling my skin and teasing the green velt cloak that lays over my shoulders. While the hood drapes over my head, shadowing my face and making it impossible to make my features visible, knowing it's way better off if people DIDN'T see...These features...they have made me such an outcast. Usually on the rare ocassion they drive me out of town from the village I was resting at, never returning again for I am wanted everywhere I could be...

A man around his forty's drunkenly and bravely stubbles his way towards me and Keanna, making me mentally chuckle. What a poor unfortunate soul...

"-hiccup- H-hey there little l-lady. -hiccup- W-wanna...have some f-fun tonight?" He braves, clearly to out of it...

"I'd like to see you try..." I state with an ice cold tone, my head never lifting from it's shadow'd state.

"C-come -hiccup- on..." He whines. What a fool...he'll learn soon enough if I ever get the chance but now is not the time...

Slowly, but surely I raise my head from it's blacked age to reaveal my young and innocent features that aren't so innocent really...I knew the man from staying in this town for a while, he is the town mayor. Hmmph. How degrading.

The mayor looks straight at my eyes drunkenly, but that instantly snapped him into a sober mood. My pure amythyst purple eyes gleam in the moons glow. But they looked far from what you would expect...their were no emotion, no hints of sadness, lonliness, hate or envy. I've imagined what those emotions felt like, but I never have felt them myself, I know no emotion, only one. Ignorance.

My eyes lock with his dull ones in a glare that would send shivers down anyone's spine. They take a toll on the man and he froze. (A/n: In the stunned kind of way.)

Taking in a shaky breath of air he yells at the top of his lungs to alert the whole damn village... "WITCH!!!!!!!" And is almost on cue seeming the whole entire village dragsout of their bar's or beds and start crowding around me and spitting insults at my face. "You wench", "Burn in hell!", and the usual "MONSTER!"

I chuckle a little darkly, these do nothing to me and seeing my chance as there is only a small gapp left behind me that Keanna could run through and I take my chance, knudging my heels into Keanna's sides, signalling for her to go. And only knowing this secret code of clicks and nudge's I communicate with her and order her what to do before she shoots into the sky as a full hieght rear and I gripp her mane as in struggle to not fall off and she turns while rearing, landing on the ground infront of the gap with a clack of her hooves against the cobble-stones. Without resting or time to recover from that she shoots off to the gap, getting smaller and smaller by the milisecond and the second we got there before it closed...just like that...

Suprised Keanna rears again, this time staying in the air and kicking her front hooves around, letting out an ear piercing whinny. And some of the people back away, but not opening enough for them to run through. Hearing the same clack of hooves against stones and my heart...or what i was sure was one beatted rappidly.

Keanna backed away from the people in a back-wards motion for a second as the people inch in closer and closer.

And right before they reached me and Keanna I absent-mindingly slipping out of the saddle and clasping for the saddle of some kind, but only feel my hands clasp against each other making a clap and I felk on the ground, holding my hands out infront of me, reaching the ground before my body thankfully. And there was this clinding flash of light that I have never experinced in my life that bright.

The last thing I remember is my right wrist throbbing like hell, and soon everything is blurry and I black out, my sight away from Keanna and the angry villagers. 


End file.
